


[Podfic] Velvet

by kalakirya



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of tofsla's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Learning to be both Michiru and Sailor Neptune is a process. Backstory.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Velvet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244736) by [tofsla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/pseuds/tofsla). 



**Title:** Velvet

 **Rating:** mature

 **Content Notes:** Haruka gets misgendered

 **Length:** 1:25:20

[download as an mp3 (78.2MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282016071009.zip) | [download as an m4b (60.7MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282016071010.zip)

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/velvet%20-%20written%20by%20tofsla.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
